One more day
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Francis has an odd dream, Virgil laughs, smut ensues.


_Last night I had a crazy dream_

_A wish was granted just for me_

_It could be for anything_

_I didn't ask for money_

_Or a mansion in Malibu_

_I simply wished, for one more day with you_

Francis shot up, looking around in slight panic. He calmed when he noticed Virgil blearily looking at him. A slender hand rubbed at one of his eyes adorably.

"Frank, what's the matter? S'methin' wrong?" Virgil asked tiredly. Francis quickly took Virgil into his arms and held him tightly.

"I had the most fucked up dream." Francis replied, barring his face into Virgil's hair.

"What was it about?" Virgil said, perking up instantly. Francis had a lot of dreams, mostly nightmares from living on the streets since a young age and doing things no little kid was supposed to do.

"It was about the weird genie thing and he said I had to make one wish before I died brutally. I wished to stay with you for a day more." Francis replied.

_One more day_

_One more time_

_One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied_

_But then again_

_I know what it would do_

_Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you_

Virgil stared at him in surprise, full mouth slightly agape as he stared at his older lover. Virgil closed his mouth, swallow, and blinked trying to say something, anything.

"Seriously?" Virgil finally replied, finding the dream a bit sweet.

"Yes," Francis replied, his large arms once again tightening.

"Only you would have an undeniable sweet and creepy dream at the same time." Virgil said with a small chuckle.

_First thing I'd do, is pray for time to crawl_

_Then I'd unplug the telephone_

_And keep the TV off_

_I'd hold you every second_

_Say a million I love you's_

_That's what I'd do, with one more day with you_

Francis glared at his smaller lover then leaned over to bite Virgil hungrily on his pulse point. Virgil's head leaned back to allow Francis more access and he let out a pleasured moan as Francis chewed on his neck. Francis pushed Virgil onto his back and positioned himself between Virgil's legs, sliding into his still loose hole. Virgil moaned louder as Francis began thrusting. They had sex a mere three hours before, and Virgil would still be loose after such a short time. Francis pulled back from Virgil's neck to kiss his mouth, his tongue automatically going into Virgil's mouth to tongue fuck it. Virgil arched into Francis when his prostate was struck viciously from the pyrokinetic's thick cock.

_One more day_

_One more time_

_One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied_

_But then again_

_I know what it would do_

_Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you_

"Do you think its funny that I'd die brutally? Or the fact that I only had one day left with you? You're my life Virgil *grunt* I couldn't do just a one day left with you, it'd hurt to much," Francis said thrusting angrily into Virgil's tight wonton body while moaning heavily.

"O-of course n-not. I was laughing because t-his was one of your lighter dreams. I love you so muuuuuuccccchhh," Virgil moaned out the last word loudly as Francis mercilessly pounded into his ass. Virgil's head was thrashing wildly as Francis's large hands held his wide hips down to do as he pleased.

"Sure ya' were sparky." Francis snarled out, leaning his mouth down to bite viciously at Virgil's neck and shoulders. Virgil moaned at the pain, not liking where this was going. When Francis was angry enough, he could get pretty violent in bed. Or so the dread headed boy had been told by his fire wielding lover. Virgil knew and trusted Francis to never get violent in bed with him, and Francis never did. Virgil was to precious for that, to important. Francis heard the moan of pain, and instantly regretted it. He carefully kissed and licked at the injured parts in apology.

"I am" Virgil moaned out as Francis became more savage when hitting Virgil's prostate.

"Good ta' hear angel, good ta' hear," Francis replied and pulled them both into a sitting position. His large hands fucked Virgil down onto his rod. Virgil let out a pleasured scream as his slender arms wrapped around Francis's strong neck. His own hard length rubbed harshly against Francis's six back as he was bounced harshly. His moans and screams rang loudly into Francis's ear, much to the red heads pleasure.

"Harder, Frank, harder," Virgil managed to spew out in between his garbled moans, head thrashing, and body sucking and clenching around the thick meat inside him. Francis let out a loud moan of his own at Virgil's choice of words. Virgil said the best, most naughty things when he was being thoroughly fucked. It was beautiful and made Francis harder. Moments later, Virgil orgasmed harshly against both of their stomachs, as was expected of the uke. Francis groaned loudly at Virgil's tightening walls, it felt so good, he almost came himself. Francis smirked evilly as he changed their positions again. Virgil let out a loud moan at the new position. Virgil's slender legs wrapped more tightly around the red heads waist as his back meet with the wall.

Francis had gotten to gotten to his knees and had Virgil against the wall in a mere few seconds, pounding away into Virgil's willing body. He would make sure Virgil wouldn't be able to talk or walk the next day. Virgil's length went back to an erection dully, still exhausted from earlier events. It did manage to explode two more times before Francis came with him on the third time. The pyro's own scalding seed spread wildly into the willing body as Virgil screamed hoarsely. They collapsed onto the bed, exhausted from the pleasure.

"Love your Frank," Virgil mouthed against the large muscled chest.

"Love you more," Francis replied back before both lost consciousness.

_Leave me wishing still, for one more day_

_Leave me wishing still, for one more day_


End file.
